1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to warning circuits and, particularly, to a low voltage warning circuit capable of raising a warning when a voltage is below a preset value.
2. Description of Related Art
Performance of an electronic device will be compromised when the voltage supplied by a power source is below a normal level. However, a current low voltage warning circuit for such an electronic device may be complicated and expensive, causing the cost of the electronic device using the current low voltage warning circuit to be increased.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a low voltage warning circuit which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.